Made
by nellia cimor
Summary: Apparently, under her long, tan trench coat, she had been concealing a uniform... an 'unfit for the work place' uniform.. a sexy maid uniform. Penelope grinned devilishly. "You like?", she asked.. warning: rated for violence/language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: of trench coats and maids

[a/n: okay. so, this is another one of those stories that just kinda starts. sorry about that. anyway, next chappy gets pretty angst-ridden, but the pay off i wrote will be worth it, promise. if it's not worth it.. you can leave me an angry comment and i'll do better. but, yeah, i'm even happy with the way i wrote it and that's pretty rare. love y'all! peace.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

...Penelope turned in her swivel chair to face Derek.

Derek's eyes nearly flew out of his head when he saw what she had called him there for.

Apparently, under her long, tan trench coat, she had been concealing a uniform... an 'unfit for the work place' uniform... a sexy maid uniform.

Penelope grinned devilishly. "You like?", she asked, striking a pose with one hand behind her red head and the other on one of her curvy hips.

Derek couldn't find the words. He just couldn't. she looked.. incredible.

"I know it's silly", Penelope giggled, rolling her eyes, and getting up from the chair, "but you've been so stressed lately and-", she shrugged stopping directly in front of him, hands folded together nervously, "-I dunno, I was passing the shop today, and thought, 'maybe it'll give him a laugh'.. Are you okay?"

Derek drank in her appearance, every inch. She was beyond hot. It was too crazy. "Ummm...", he said, rubbing the back of his tired head.

"You think its too much..", Penelope's face fell, the sparkle going out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should really watch how far I step over the li-"

"No!", Derek interrupted, shaking his head at his own stupid self, "It's.. just what I needed, actually." he gave her a sideways smile. "You look..", he licked his lips and held her out at arms length for closer inspection, "..orgasmic."

Penelope blushed, beaming with pride at her own small act of genius. "Thanks", she gushed, toying with the lacy hem of her too-short-to-handle maid's dress. Then she gave Derek a small, meaningful smile. "I missed your happiness."

"Yeah, me too, princess", Derek sighed ruefully, pulling Penelope in close for a peck on the forehead. "Come on", he added afterward, looking her in the eye again, "Let's get you home."

"Well said, my super foxy love hunk", Penelope smirked, nodding her approval.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arm around his baby girl, and leading her out of her office and toward the car park. "This way, silly girl."

"Where you lead, I follow", Penelope chirped happily, quickly nabbing her coat, nuzzling into Derek's neck, and interlacing her fingers with his.

Derek's laughter followed them out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2: of name calling and maniacs

[a/n: and so begins the chappy where the sonic screwdriver from 'doctor who' becomes a sex toy. also, this is the angsty bit. next chappy has a small amount of angst as well, but the ending bit is great. the chappy after that is the reaction. cheers!]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

"..so crazy, right?", Penelope wheezed, nearly bent over in laughter as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped just inside the doorway, trying in vain to locate the light switch. "I mean, who'd've thought they'd have enough demand to turn a sonic screwdriver into- well, I suppose, 'screwdriver', kinda self explanatory now I think about it, but still.." Penelope finally managed to locate the light switch and flicked it on.

"Oh, is it halloween already and no one told me?", came the cold, biting, sarcastic tone from the vicinity of Penelope's couch.

Penelope and Derek froze mid-laugh.

There sat Penelope's boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, wrapped in a checkered blanket, and watching some late night tv show.

"Your dinner's cold, sweetie", Kevin commented abrasively, arms folded, gesturing towards Penelope's stove. "I hope you don't mind, I ate my share already."

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Penelope began to apologize, wincing because she knew she was going to have a fuck of a time explaining why she was so late and it wasn't helping that she was still wearing the maid costume, "I got held up at work-"

Kevin's eyes went wide in mock surprise and he turned his head away to maintain his composure. "I can see that." he then glared at Derek with all his fury. "Hello agent Morgan. My, my, don't you look chipper this evening? What ever could have brought that on?"

"Um, I should go..", Derek gulped, wishing he was anywhere else right now. It wasn't that he was afraid of the little prick- heck no. He just didn't want to become involved in whatever this was turning into.

"Oh nooo!", Kevin waved Derek off sarcastically, plastering an ever-so-crazy grin on his face, and gesturing for them both to come in and have a seat. "Do come in! It's really no trouble, isn't that right, Penny? I want to hear every excuse you can give me, and having you both here at once will make the process a whole lot simpler.."

Derek gave Penelope a side-long glance. She hated the nickname 'Penny'. Derek remembered this bit of info because, one day he had unwittingly called her that and she had nearly taken his head off, literally, and she hadn't been aiming for the one above his eyebrows either. He studied her face. For the life of him, Derek could read no emotion there, which was unheard of in her case, but the fact still stood there, plain as day.

Penelope moved to carefully sit down across from Kevin in her rocking chair that she liked to knit things in, so Derek nervously followed suit and sat in the plush arm chair to her right.. and coincidentally, closest to the exit.

"Soo", Kevin beamed like a maniac, looking from Penelope to Derek and back again, "Who wants to start?"

"Kevin, I-", Penelope tried to explain, but Kevin cut her off, yet again.

"I know. I know. You were held up at work", Kevin huffed as if he were bored, rolling his eyes, and then pulling a feigned puzzled expression with a finger to his lips. "But now, that's thoroughly confusing because I called agent Hotchner, and HE seemed to think you'd LEFT for the day; mind telling me how this could have happened?"

"Yes", Penelope breathed, exasperated and trying to keep her cool. She was going to win this, god damn it, come eternal burning flames or stormy seas! "I went out for a quick break, but then I came back to finish up; there was still some paperwork that needed doing-"

"Oh yes. Of course, of course..", Kevin nodded, fingers steepled, not really hearing Penelope at all he was so enraged. "And.. what? You decided..? I don't know; How does one decide what they really need is to wear a maid's uniform to work at the FBI?"

Derek, begrudgingly, had to hand it to him- when he put it like that, it didn't make much sense.

"It was a joke", Penelope gritted through her teeth in frustration, trying to pull the edge of her dress over at least the rest of he thighs, all in futility. "Just a stupid joke, Derek was feeling awful lately, so-"

"That's it!", Kevin interrupted for the third time, standing from his spot on Penelope's couch and holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm done! I've heard enough." he then went to Penelope's kitchen table, located his keys, wallet, and jacket, and made ready to leave.

"What?", Penelope asked, aghast and outraged, standing to confront Kevin properly. "It was just a stupid-!"

"It's not that!", Kevin dismissed peevishly. "It's every time! Derek this! Morgan that!", he mocked, pulling childish faces. "Good lord, no wonder you've never had a boyfriend for very long.."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Penelope barked harshly. Noooow, she was starting to feel the anger..

Kevin gave her a 'you are a blind, dumb bitch' look that was entirely uncalled for and spat, "I could take the flirty behaviour. I could take the pet names and the less-than-savory remarks. I came to understand the over-protectiveness and the uberly-sometimes-too-close-for-comfort bond. I even let that time in alaska slide barely commented on! But where does it end, Penny? Where is the line with you? Friends just don't do the kinds of things you guys do for each other.." Kevin shook his head, slipping from rage into sorrow and heartbreak. "I'm sorry, Penny, but... it's over. I don't have a snowflake's chance in a frying pan; I'm out." he then made to stride towards the door, but Penelope blocked his path.

Derek had changed his mind- Kevin was far worse off then himself right about now. Penelope looked ready to explode with all the force of a volcano. The term 'dominatrix' briefly flitted across Derek's mind as he beheld her standing there, but he sorted it immediately. The mind was a strange thing..

"Firstly!", Penelope roared, pointing a bedecked finger at her former boyfriend's chest, revving up for one heck of a showdown, "The reason I couldn't keep a boyfriend for very long was none of them excited me enough to ALLOW them to stick around! Secondly!, Derek is my best and closest friend, and I'd do anything for anyone of my team, let alone him, because with everything we see and go through everyday, I think we deserve to go nuts once and a while and just get foolish! And, yes, it was totally wild and irresponsible of me, but what the heck, right? I mean, life's way to short to sweat the details! So what if I had to get a little outta my comfort zone? As long as it made him crack a smile, that's good enough for me! This job that we do takes and takes and takes! It's like an unsub in itself, and I was desperate, and frazzled, so I went with the first thing that came along! I know this is an old argument, and I know how this is going to end, so would you just see sense and forgive me already?"

Kevin sighed. "That's the point, Penelope.. Why do we always have the same argument? Why is it even an issue? I'll tell you why. It's because-"

"Don't you dare!", Penelope warned, tears threatening to breech her eyes. "Kevin! Not a word more! You hear me?"

Kevin shook his head in disbelief, kind of actually pitying her. "You'll never be happy, Penny. Not ever. Not until you realize the truth."

"What truth?", Derek asked, looking from Penelope to Kevin and back again. "What does he mean? Kevin, what do you mean?"

Kevin looked at Derek with blank eyes. "I don't believe it's my place to say." and then he dodged by his ex and out the door. He hesitated in the doorway and turned back around to face the two stunned friends. "I will say this though... get over yourselves and fuck already, would ya? You'll save the world a lot of heartache, and even if it doesn't work out, at least you'll know, and that'll be that. G'night." and then he finally did leave.

[a/n: poor kevin. i mean, i hate his smarmy little guts, but sometimes i feel sorry for him. anyway, onto the next bit!]


	3. Chapter 3 : the search for the truth

[a/n: again, sorry for the angst. this is the one with the good bit at the end. enjoy.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

The awkward silence that fell between Derek and Penelope after Kevin's departure was deafening.

Penelope realized her situation all too soon. Tears welled in her eyes. She was completely embarrassed and ashamed. She turned toward her couch and fell there, slumped over, with her head in her hands.

"Um", Derek hesitated, breaking the silence first, "That could have gone better, hey?"

Penelope laughed humorlessly. "Yeah!, maybe, right?... I didn't think he'd be over today", Penelope half sobbed, kneading her forehead with her fingers. "I should have fucking changed before I came home-"

"Hey", Derek interrupted her, stooping down in front of his goddess to comfort her properly, "If anyone is gonna feel guilty here, it's me."

Penelope gave him a questioning glance.

"If I hadn't been all messed up, you'da never had to cheer me up", Derek explained with a pained smile.

Penelope's mouth fell open in shock and she shook her head, "Oh, Derek, no! Don't blame yourself just because of Kevi-"

"Yes, just because of Kevin", Derek argued, "It was for me, wasn't it? You dressed up because of me?"

Penelope couldn't deny it, but it felt unfair that he should accept complete responsibility. "Well, Yeah, but-"

"Then maybe he had a point, sweetness", Derek sighed regretfully, "I mean, maybe if we stopped this thing, you could have a normal life. With someone who cared about you and wouldn't have to be jealous all the time."

The hurt in Penelope's eyes nearly killed Derek when he saw it spring to life.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she croaked venomously, furious tears beginning to stream down her face. "What is this 'thing', Derek? You mind explaining that to me?"

"Don't act like that, Penelope", Derek replied, shaking his head, and putting some distance between them. "You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't think so!", Penelope bellowed, leaping to her feet again. "What should we stop? Our friendship? Well, we both know it's much more then a friendship. Our family-like bond? Well, I think if that were true, we've past restraining order territory long ago. Our love affair? Well, that's a little closer to the mark, but we've never had sex, so tell me Mr. Maybe-we-should-stop-this-thing, what is our 'thing'? What kind of relationship do we have?"

Derek would have never expected such rage from her before tonight, but now that he was seeing it, he didn't know what to think.

"You suck, Derek Morgan!", Penelope snapped. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again! You suck-ity, suck-ity, suck-suck-SUCK!"

Derek was stunned. His jaw was slack. A memory flashed through his mind.. 'just because you wouldn't walk across a room to hit on me, does not mean a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't! Hey Derek, you want snappy? You suck!'.. Derek was floored. Was there a hidden meaning there? Had she actually been saying that she wanted him to hit on her by suggesting that he wouldn't? Judging by her outburst just now, he was leaning towards yes.

"Penelope.. I know you're upset, but-"

"It's beyond that!", Penelope cried in frustration, "It's so beyond that, and you don't even see it, you stupid, self-absorbed, little man-ape!"

Derek was taken aback. "Hang on a minute-!"

"NO!", Penelope shrieked, surging forward, grabbing a hold of Derek, turning him on his heels and shoving him forcefully towards her apartment door, "I'm done with this! You want to end our 'thing'? You got it!"

"Penelope, wait!-", Derek tried to argue whilst attempting to struggle out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"I will not wait! Not anymore!", Penelope huffed, finally shoving him through the door frame. "Have a nice life! I hope you rot in-!"

"Women!", Derek barked, his temper breaking, "If you do not shut up this instant, I will have no choice but to use any means necessary to make you listen!"

Penelope rolled her eyes and went to slam the door in his jerk-weed face.

Derek stopped the door with his strong, angry palm. He'd had it. He shoved the door back open so forcefully it caused her to have to let go or else snap her wrist.

Penelope backed away in fear as Derek stomped back into her apartment like a roar of thunder. She dashed for her bedroom, where her phone was located, but Derek caught her and slammed her into the wall just meters away.

She squirmed and shrieked and cried, trashing about until her will gave out into a low, pitiful sob.

Derek held her, with her wrists pinned firmly on either side of her head, and his body pressing her into the wall. He held her like that until his anger ebbed away and her sobbing tore his heart out. "I'm sorry, baby girl", he whispered remorsefully in her ear, letting her slide to the floor and curling up there at the base of the wall with her. "I'm sorry for all of it."

Penelope hugged him back weakly, burying her face in his shoulder and crying her bleeding heart out.

So much pain. His girl was in so much pain and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been so foolish.. If only he had taken Penelope more serious.. "I wanna take your pain away..", he muttered, kissing her hairline lightly, his eyes misting over.

Penelope's brain was so screwed up, she uttered the first thing that came to her by way of a response. She turned her head, placed her hand on Derek's chest, looked him in the eyes, and replied, "Kiss me."

Derek knew why she was saying this. She was hurt and alone and needed reassurance. She felt like she needed to be loved in the worst way, and he was the most viable option. But he also knew that she would probably regret her actions in the morning and never speak to him again. "I don't think so, Penelope." Derek tried to convince her. Tried to make her see the danger.

"Kiss me", Penelope repeated, sounding more sure of her previous statement, climbing into her best friend's lap, both hands now on his chest.

"Penelope, you're hurting. I get that, but I don't wanna be your escape plan", Derek tried in vain yet again.

"Maybe Kevin was right", Penelope rasped in a half hollow sort of voice.

Derek gave her a questioning stare.

"We should find out", Penelope explained. "We should find out if there's anything to this 'thing' we have, and then it'll be done. It'll be done and we can move on." she nodded, decided. She shrugged back her hair, which had fallen out of place by now, and readied herself. "Kiss me", she asked with a demanding undertone.

Derek went to argue further, but Penelope stopped him short.

"We need to know", Penelope insisted, "i need to know. Please.. let's just end this."

Derek sighed, defeated. This had been one heck of a crazy night. He'd gone from stressed to aroused, to laughter, to confusion, to guilt, to anger, to sorrow, and now stressed again. Why not then? What was one more cog in the works? Derek gently lifted his hand and caressed his baby girl's cheek, searching her eyes. She looked tired. Tired and vulnerable and broken. His heart surged with the want to take all of that suffering away. All it would take was one kiss.. one kiss, and those tired, tear-stained eyes would finally find peace. "I will always love you", he assured her.

"I know", Penelope whispered in reply, leaning into his palm slightly.

Derek took a deep breath and then leaned forward ever so slightly. If this was the last time he would ever be allowed near Penelope, he wanted it to be clear that even if they felt nothing, he loved her with all his heart still, and he would help her through this.

Penelope could feel the pressure of his breath increase as they were drawn closer together. It felt like feathery snowflakes were brushing against her lips. Her face sparked hot with the realization that the Derek Morgan was actually going to go through with kissing little old her. Her heart raced like it was carried on a whistling wind. They were so close now.. so close that she could feel the space left between them as a tangible sensation, as if their spirits were already touching and creating a thin bubble. One more second and the bubble would burst. The years of not knowing would end. A new life would begin. They were both of them scared, but as they sensed each others anticipation, a new feeling emerged.. and that feeling was like a rain of fire.

"Derek..", Penelope whispered, less then a hair's breadth away from their kiss.

"Yeah, baby girl?", Derek breathed, still lost in her eyes.

"I think I love you..", she confessed, a hungry feeling threatening to spill over from her heart.

Derek didn't reply. He pushed forward. The bubble was broken.

[a/n: did i ever mention i love writing kisses into things? well, i do. :D love it!]


	4. Chapter 4: of poison and roses

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Penelope felt as if she had been poisoned; there was no way she could ever live after this. Everything swam out of existence. There was only a vague hint of her, Derek, and one heart beat, suspended from reality. No more wondering. No more guessing. No more hope. This is what it felt like to be kissed by Derek Morgan.

Derek had kissed many women, many times, for many reasons. He'd kissed to forget. He'd kissed for fun. He'd kissed even when his heart wasn't in it. Derek had thought he'd kissed every way imaginable.. but that was before tonight. That was before he'd seen the sorrow in a goddess' eyes. That was before he'd made a friendship that could survive anything. That was before Penelope Garcia and her understanding of his universe. This kiss wasn't forceful. It wasn't expectant. It wasn't hungry or lust-driven or a ploy for manipulation- it was filled with a clearer purpose. A pure attention. The simple need to discover. To satisfy curiosity. And he thought it... good.

Their kiss lasted and lasted and lasted. Nothing could stop it. Not time, nor space, nor end of the universe. It was something that was fixed; a fact in the pattern of life. It was always meant to be, and now, it was. This was a destiny fulfilled. And it didn't need to be spoken. There was no question. It didn't even need be thought. It simply was.

When they did break apart, Penelope's back hit the floor and she lie there, her eyes glazed over, scattered among the shards of her previous existence like a rose among the pieces of a splintered vase. She was ruined. She was wasted. And she felt... pleased about it.

Derek was exhausted. All of the stress of the past weeks and kissing Penelope had finally sent him over the edge. He collapsed on the floor beside her and stared at the ceiling in a haze. He'd put all of his energy into that kiss. All the love he held for his baby girl. It was the most selfless thing he'd ever done. He listened to the silence. It was a comfortable silence. The kind of silence that needs to be. The light from the muted television flickered over everything, growing brighter and darker as the images changed. Derek reached out his hand for his princess and interlaced his fingers with hers. There was hardly any movement after that. They now knew what they needed to know. There were two pairs of eyes slowly blinking. The gentle invisible breathing. And they stayed that way, until they slipped into a soft dream and the night.

[a/n: short, but to the point i think. there will be more exploration of feelings in the future. all in good time though. ;) also, was listening to 'don't try so hard' by QUEEN after writing this and thought, 'by god!, that fits so well with the story!', but since none of the other chappys have lyrics, i'll keep it uniform and not put them in. love y'all. peace.]


	5. Chapter 5: equal measure and bobby pins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Penelope was the first to wake the next morning. She gently slipped out of Derek's grasp and padded to her bedroom to change for another work day.

Derek awoke to the sound of her dresser drawer opening. He opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head upward toward the noise. Penelope was searching through her top drawer for some nickers and pinning back her hair with some bobby pins at the same time. He smiled to himself. He was glad to be witness to this. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her for a few more minutes. when she'd located a decent pair of tights, panties, and bra, she switched them with the remaining bobby pins between her teeth and sat down on the edge of her bed to finish pinning her hair back, adding a twist and a clip. Derek shook his head, still smiling and stood to make some coffee.

Penelope glanced at her bedside table clock. It was too late for a shower now, and she'd feel guilty having one when Derek couldn't have one, so she went to the her washroom to wash her face and shed her maid's outfit. As she ran the tap, she could hear Derek rummaging around in her kitchen. She smiled , a warm, sweet feeling enveloping her heart. She found a clean cloth and face soap and began to scrub.

Derek waited patiently for the coffee to brew. He heard Penelope enter her washroom and turn on the tap. He checked his watch. It was too late to have a proper breakfast, but there were bound to be muffins around here somewhere and he spotted an apple and a banana in her fruit basket. He grabbed the fruit and began a short search for the muffins, which he found two cupboards away. Raspberry lemon.

When Penelope had washed, she trotted back out to her dresser and opened her other two drawers. She considered everything without rummaging and decided on a simple burgundy, short-sleeved blouse, coupled with a short black skirt and a large black belt. She grabbed the belt from her closet and headed back to the washroom.

The coffee was finished and Derek poured it out in equal measure. Having shared coffee breaks with Penelope, he knew just what to add to hers and what not to. He carried the two mugs over to her coffee table and sat them down before retrieving the muffins and fruit. After everything was in place, he inspected the room. He decided he better hide the checkered blanket. He got up from Penelope's couch, took hold of the blanket, and went in search of her laundry basket. The basket was located beside her bathroom door. He looked up just as she shut the door. He smiled softly. No peeking. He returned her living room to wait for her and sip his coffee. He didn't mind that he was wearing the same clothes to work today. He had done that often enough. And he was relatively clean for having spent the night on a floor. Penelope kept her apartment tidy.

Penelope skidded out of her washroom roughly ten minutes later, almost put together excepting a pair of heels and earrings which she snatched from her closet and jewelry box respectively. She held her heels with two fingers as she quickly stuck in her earrings. She paused when she noticed Derek sitting on her couch with his small breakfast. She smiled gratefully and wandered out to meet him.

He looked up at her when she stopped beside him and smiled serenely. She sat down and reached for her coffee. After taking a sip and deciding it was wonderful, she leaned back into the crook of Derek's arm. She turned her head towards him, still smiling and gave him a quick kiss on the neck. Derek's eyes crinkled happily and he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. It was a silent 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' and it was understood.

Penelope snuggled back against her hero and finished her breakfast in peace.

[a/n: too short. too soon. next one is short too. my apologies.]


	6. Chapter 6: suspicious minds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Hotch looked up from some paperwork as the elevator doors opened, and a slight look of surprise passed over his face. Garcia and Morgan were walking in together this morning as they sometimes did, hand in hand and smiling. But there was something different. Something new, yet old. Something he couldn't quite figure out. And this worried him. He was a profiler after all. He put the files he had been holding on top of the nearest cabinet and began to walk towards them, a calculating glint in his eye.

Penelope and Derek stopped walking a short distance away and turned to make their good-byes. Penelope gave Derek a peck on the cheek and smiled shyly before regretfully letting go of his hand. Her mouth formed the word 'bye', but Hotch was yet still too far to hear it.

Derek smiled back at Penelope and replied with a soundless 'bye' as well, Hotch reaching him as Penelope left the main area and headed towards her office.

"Morgan", Hotch greeted.

"Hey Hotch", Derek returned.

"Is anything the matter?", his boss asked.

Derek thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head, "Nope. Everything's fine.. Why?"

"You seem kinda outta sorts this morning.. I was just concerned", Hotch answered, studying Derek's reaction.

"Yeah", Derek sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Just a little tired I guess.. Anyway, I'm good. Gonna say hi to Reid, unless you needed something?"

"No, We haven't caught another case yet, so it's paperwork", Hotch assured him. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah, man, you too", Derek smiled, striding off to say hello to Reid.

"...Well, that was weird", Rossi commented, coming up beside Hotch and sipping a coffee.

"You noticed too then?", Hotch asked dryly, turning his head momentarily to nod a greeting.

Rossi nodded back then nodded again, his eyes following Derek's path towards Reid's desk. "Far too casual for the 'usual Garcia/Morgan greeting'.."

"There's that", Hotch conceded, "but there's also something else.. something new."

"Yet, not 'new'", Rossi affirmed, nodding yet again and sipping his coffee again as well. "like it's always been there, but now it's.. something."

"A 'thing'", Hotch nodded, "But what 'thing'?"

[a/n: i love writing about profilers. they're so nosy and they can't help it. there's no 'off switch'. it's wonderful. people are getting suspicious. will they find out before they are told? we'll see...]


	7. Chapter 7: head in the clouds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Penelope strode through the hallways of the BAU and she couldn't help this happy feeling that was bubbling up from her chest. She was probably grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. She was almost in tears for trying to hold it all in and it was only getting worse the more she tried. She should be at least a little sad, I mean, she had just lost her boyfriend for crying out loud. But then she thought of Derek kissing her, and suddenly, it was impossible to feel guilty or sad or hurt or anything other that tickled. She let out a giggle as she rounded the last corner to her office.

JJ started in surprise as Garcia nearly ran into her, coming around the corner and not really paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh!", Penelope gasped, stopping just in time to avoid a collision.

An amused grin spread slowly across JJ's face. "Someone's happy this morning.."

"Yup! That's me! Brilliant as sunshine!", Penelope grinned toothily.

"You do realize it's over-cast today?", JJ asked with a smirk.

"Really?", Penelope asked, her expression flashing from confusion, through a shrug, back to joy. "Oh well. I'm sure I have enough sunshine in me to keep it bright in here!"

"I can see that", JJ chuckled. "See ya later, sunshine", she cracked.

"Okay!", Penelope chirped, nodding enthusiastically, dodging around her friend, only to nearly collide with Emily. "Sorry!", she apologized, making sure she was alright before continuing on.

JJ laughed to herself, shaking her head.

Emily quirked an eyebrow at JJ, walking towards her. "What's gotten into Garcia?"

"No idea", JJ grinned, continuing on her way with Emily now matching her pace. "She didn't even realize the sun wasn't out today."

"Huh..", Emily trailed off, thinking out loud.

The pause was enough to catch JJ's interest. "Share?", she demanded.

"Well, it's just.. I saw Kevin this morning and he didn't look happy at all", Emily shrugged.

JJ's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That is a mystery."

"Yeah, He was in Hotch's office. It didn't look pleasant."

"What you mean?", JJ asked, concerned.

"Hotch looked pretty angry about something, and Kevin just looked.. well, sad", Emily elaborated.

"Maybe something happened and she doesn't know yet?", JJ suggested.

"Maybe, but then how would that make sense?"

JJ shrugged, as they reached the bullpen. "You got me.."


	8. Chapter 8: of grilling and comfort

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Penelope's work phone rang and she pressed the talk button with a flourish. "What can the high priestess of all knowledge do for you?", she simpered joyfully.

"Penelope. My office. Now", came Hotch's less-than-thrilled voice.

"Yes, sir..", Penelope replied, lacking the luster she'd felt only moments ago. She hit the end call button, and felt fear rise in her chest and squeeze her heart. She pushed her insecurities aside, left her swivel chair, and headed towards Hotch's office.

Reid, Rossi, Emily, and JJ watched as Penelope strode through the bullpen, and ascended the stairs towards Hotch's office.

"What is going on around here?", Emily wondered aloud, shaking her head.

Rossi said nothing, but stared after her with a grim expression. He had a feeling he knew. After what JJ and Emily had just told them and he had witnessed this morning, and all of the experience he had in these matters, he knew. He wished her all the luck in the world. She was going to need it.

"You wanted to see me, sir?", Penelope asked, as she closed Hotch's office door behind her.

"Have a seat", Hotch offered, gesturing towards the chair set out in front of his desk.

Penelope hesitantly took the offered chair. "Why do I get the feeling I'm in deep trouble?", Penelope cracked nervously.

Hotch glared at her sternly and all remaining sunshine fled from her face.

"Kevin Lynch put in a request for immediate transfer this morning", Hotch stated pointedly. "and as he refused to elaborate, I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on the subject."

Penelope shrugged too casually for Hotch's liking. "He's all grown-up. He can do what he wants."

"Soo..?", Hotch prodded, needing far more information then she was giving him. "You're okay with that?"

Penelope's hands flew up in the air as she shrugged again, "Whatever. Like I said, I don't care."

This alarmed Hotch slightly. "No. You said he was 'all grown-up' and 'he can do what he wants', now you're saying you 'don't care'."

"What difference does it make?", Penelope asked, getting slightly annoyed as to where this string of questions was heading.

"You're his girlfriend", Hotch stated the obvious, or so he thought.

"Was", Penelope corrected.

"Excuse me?", Hotch couldn't believe she had just said that so calmly.

"He was my boyfriend", Penelope sighed, resigned, "We had a fight. He left."

"And now we're losing a perfectly good tech because you two had a fight?", Hotch asked, rather pissed.

"No. Now a perfectly good tech is choosing to run away because he doesn't wish to see me ever again", Penelope wanted to make this point clear. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I'm glad he left, actually, 'cause now I know.."

"Now you know.. what, exactly?", Hotch asked, confused.

Penelope half smirked, tilting her eyes towards the ceiling, "Oh, just a thing."

"What 'thing'?", Hotch questioned.

"Don't really feel like talking about the thing", Penelope replied, beginning to stand, and busying herself with the hem of her skirt.

"Garcia..", Hotch warned, sensing she was going to leave his office with or without his approval and fixing her with a 'don't you dare' look.

"The thing will most likely come to light eventually", Penelope assured her edgy boss, "just not right now. It's still too new. May I leave now without fear of being murdered by your laser eyes?"

"Yes", Hotch agreed begrudgingly, moving to open the door for her, "and I don't have laser eyes!"

Penelope smiled cheekily, "Most kind of you, boss man. And yes, you do." Penelope hopped out of Hotch's office and skipped down the stairs, much to the surprise of the rest of her team.

"Wonders never cease", Rossi grinned, taking his leave and leaving the rest of them to figure out what he meant.

Derek passed by in time to hear Rossi's parting comment. "What? What'd I miss?"

"Kevin asked for a transfer out of the BAU this morning", Reid answered, tilting his head back comically in order to speak with Derek, who was behind his chair. "and Hotch was just grilling Garcia about it."

An expression of worry and concern passed over Derek's face. "What did she tell him?"

Reid shrugged. "We don't know yet."

Derek's eyes shifted nervously from Reid to Hotch's office to Reid and back to Hotch's office several times, before he took off in search of Garcia, his previous errand forgotten.

He was pretty certain she hadn't said anything, but he needed to be sure. Better safe than sorry.

"He's in a hurry..", Emily commented, watching Derek sprint off. "Wonder what that's about.."

"Comforting a friend?", Reid suggested innocently.

JJ smirked. For a genius, he could be so clueless sometimes. "Yeah, Sure, Spence. That's what he's going to do."

"What?", Reid asked, looking from JJ to Emily. "What did I say?"

JJ and Emily exchanged a look, rolled their eyes, and left Reid in his confusion.


	9. Chapter 9: strength of spirit

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS HERE IN... i merely swim in their deepest oceans sometimes..

Derek reached Penelope's door, but stopped himself short of barging in. They hadn't spoken yet. They had let the silence sit between them. It was comfortable. It was safe. That was the truth of it. They were afraid to name it. Afraid to be the first one to speak for fear this new world they had created would burst, like the bubble of tension had burst in between them. The lord giveth and the lord taketh away, after all. What was here one minute could just as easily be gone the next. Derek bowed his head and took in a deep breath. He had to pull himself together. He had to know. Derek opened the door a crack and peeked inside, knocking as he did so. "Penelope?", he asked into the dim light of her tech lair.

Penelope spun in her chair at the sound of his voice. The same chair she had waited for him in the night before. The same chair that had been there when destiny had decided to pay a visit. "Hi", she breathed, suddenly stricken voiceless by the sight of him there.

"Hi", Derek replied softly, entering her office and closing the door behind himself. "What did Hotch want?", he asked, charging straight to the heart of the matter.

Penelope's shoulders slumped and she gave him a 'you tricky prick' look. "By the sounds of that, you already know what Hotch wanted."

"What did you tell him?", Derek asked apprehensively.

"Give me credit, Derek", Penelope huffed, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't about to tell him the dirty details."

"So..?", Derek was still unsure.

"I told him it was just a 'thing'", Penelope smirked when Derek reacted to the use of the word 'thing', "and that it would reveal itself in time.. which, btw, I think you might have done by scurrying in here like a skittish school girl."

"Ah, crap! You're probably right", Derek fretted, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "Stupid! Should have thought of that.."

Penelope smiled at Derek. He was being too damn adorable. She got up from her chair to go stand and comfort him. "And they say I'm the worry wort.." Penelope took Derek's face in her gentle, soothing hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll work it out. We'll take this ride for however long it lasts and we'll stay friends no matter if that means we ever become more or not or become something completely different, like a new class of relationship. I know you know this. I know you can feel it too because I can feel the echoes rebounding through us a thousand million times over. This 'thing' we have is more solid then the whole blinking universe. We are us. Always."

Derek had always admired her strength of spirit, but only now did he come to fully appreciate it. Everyone and everything be damned- they were two in one now and nothing could stop that. Just let them try. And he kissed her then. Because she was beautiful and brilliant and amazing. Because he did feel it. He did.


End file.
